The integration of Group IV semiconductor materials, such as germanium and silicon, and Group III-V compound (e.g. GaAs, InP, GaP)-resident circuit architectures within a monolithic structure has given rise to proposed methodologies for the heteroepitaxial growth of Group III-V compound semiconductor materials, notably GaAs, on Group IV semiconductor material, such as silicon. In some applications, for example where Group III-V compound semiconductor material, such as GaAs, is employed as an intermediate layer for subsequent crystal growth, conductivity type (majority carrier) is of little interest. However, most applications are dependent on conductivity type since device fabrication in the GaAs layer is intended. Unfortunately, conventional methodologies for growing Group III-V compound semiconductor materials, such as GaAs, on Group IV semiconductor substrates, e.g. silicon, such as by molecular beam epitaxy or metal organic chemical vapor deposition, yield a GaAs layer that is inherently N type, which can result in significant interdevice leakage currents for commonly used N channel MESFETs that have been formed in the GaAs layer.